I Won't Be Coming Back
by Nashayla
Summary: This is a very vague, abstract view of the final battle between Harry and Lord Voldemort. The setting is not defined, nor is the time or day. This is a story written to show how hard it is to let go of someone you love, before their time has come. Ron and


I Won't Be Coming Back

Chapter One: Before it's too late

By Nasha Brownridge

"NO!" Hermioned screamed, her voice echoing throughout the vast hollow. Harry's head fell, his back turned as he continued to walk forward, pretending not to hear the screams that were slowly tearing him apart. Hermione made a desperate attempt to seize Harry's bottle green robes, but turning sharply on his heel, his robes whispering upon the dusty ground. He disappeared momentarily, appearing seconds later five feet away from where he'd first been standing. He would not be sorry for what he had to do, nor feel guilty for what he would say. Behind him, he could hear the sound of uncontrollable tears and without thinking, he turned to face his fears. Ron and Hermione were both crying, though it was obvious that Ron was trying to conceal his own, shining tears. Choking back tears, Harry could not speak, he could only return their stares of sadness with his own of confidence.

"HOW COULD YOU - BOTH OF YOU?" she shrieked, though Harry knew there was no anger behind her great brown eyes. "HOW CAN YOU JUST LET HIM GO, RON AND HOW CAN YOU LEAVE?" she bellowed now to both Ron and Harry. "YOU CAN SURVIVE, HARRY, YOU CAN DO THIS!" taking in slow, deep breaths she appeared to have relaxed a resonable amount. "Harry, you need to fight him on your own. We promised to leave you to it when the time came, but it isn't time, it just isn't!. He's inside of you, yet you're trying to pretend like that scar is nothing. You can't kill him, don't you get that? We can find a way, just..." she trailed off, collapsing almost violently in Ron's arms. Ron gulped loudly, stroking her hair as he looked up at Harry.

"I know," Harry whispered, though he did not move and inch. "I know he's inside of me, but don't you think that's easier said then felt, Hermione?" he sighed, trying to keep calm. "Listen," he began, "Some people would say there is no difference better being dragged into the arena to fight a battle to the death and walking into the arena with your head held high. Can't you see? There's all the difference in the world." he said softly, looking at them. "Ron, Hermione...I won't be coming back," he said. "I won't be coming back..."

The two seemed to have been struck temporarily stunned. With no intention of waiting, head raised, he turned and continue to walk away. He wanted nothing more than to return and say Goodbye, to tell both Ron and Hermione what they meant to him. Fighting all sense and all reason, he looked back over his shoulder one more time. It was the sadest scene on which he'd ever layed eyes on. Hermione had resumed screaming, her hands groping forward as Ron held her back by the waist. Tears were streaming down Ron's long, freckled nose and it seemed Hermione couldn't even cry anymore. Ron's face was contorted with an emotion Harry could not decifer, but Harry was sure he didn't feel any better than Hermione was acting. Seemingly fighting back tears, Ron nodded his head slowly.

"Go," he said, and Harry knew he understood, however Harry didn't budge. "GO, before it's too late." he said fiercly. Their eyes connected for a brief moment before Ron, grabbing Hermione by the shoulders, turned away so they wouldn't have to watch him leave. They hadn't known it would be this hard to say goodbye. They had thought when the time came, they'd be ready to let go. How very wrong they had been...

Harry, knowing Ron was right, started at a run. He could see his destination coming closer by the second, but he tried not to think about it. Soon he would be face to face for the sixth time with Lord Voldemort, and he knew it would be the last. _Neither can live while the other survives,_ he thought to himself. This was it. Never looking back, he continued on, face set. He wasn't afraid, for it had been too long. He'd known from the start it would come to this and here he was and he was nothing less than ready. Death didn't scare him anymore, for he knew it was coming to him. Looking at the sky one last time, he approached what he knew to be his destiny.

All was silent apart from the scattered sobs of both Ron and Hermione. Though they'd known from the start that this was how it should be, it didn't keep them from hurting. Hermione's head was buried upon Ron's chest, who gently began to stroke her back and hair. Together, they wanted to be strong, but crumbled at Harry's words. _"I won't be coming back..." _he had said, words that would not cease to echo in the minds of Harry's two bestfriends'.

"H-Harry..." sobbed Hermione, her voice shaken and broken. She could not scream, nor cry, only whisper his name, as though wishing it would bring him back. In the distance a loud noise sounded, shaking the ground below their feet. Hermione sunk to her knees and Ron followed almost immediately, placing his hands tightly over her ears. Undoubtedly, they were hearing sound of battle between two of the greatest wizards known to all. One, for his treachery and evil ways, the other for his heart...A final, but ear-splitting bang erupted and left nothing but silence. Never before had silence caused such misery, such utter pain that was practically unbearable. A last tear fell from each of their wide eyes, just as Harry had taken his last breath. Neither of them could muster the strength to move, nor did either of them feel any will in doing so.

"It's okay..." Ron whispered, though he couldn't bring himself to believe in his own words. "It's okay Hermione, it's over. It's what he wanted - it's what -" but he stopped dead. From behind them a voice came. A voice so distant it made their skin crawl. Neither of the two dared to look around, in fear of what they'd find. In an instant the impossible had become reality.

"You didn't think I'd leave, did you?" began the voice. Both Ron and Hermione slowly turned around, expecting to see a ghost - a mere imprint of a great life, left on the earth. They would not believe it - he wouldn't dare remain for them. However, as their eyes met those of a vibrant green, they knew the impossible had indeed happened. Harry stood in the doorway, looking unharmed, untouched and solid as ever. His bright green eyes dazzled in the moonlight, his hair sticking up in all directions, yet something had changed. It was not the smile on his face that could conquer the world, or the look in his eyes as he stared down at his friends. In unison, two pairs of eyes trailed upward, stopping suddenly at Harry's hairline. He had returned, good as new, just the same as always. Only, this time, he had returned, with no trace of a scar...


End file.
